The present invention relates to a plasmid containing an autonomously replicating sequence of Saccharomycopsis lipolytica and a method for producing the plasmid.
According to the present invention, a plasmid replicatable in cells of Saccharomycopsis lipolytica can be produced for the first time.
Application of the plasmid containing an autonomously replicating sequence of Saccharomycopsis lipolytica of the present invention has great utility in the field of the fermentation industry.